<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Little Talks by Rox08</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23394064">Little Talks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rox08/pseuds/Rox08'>Rox08</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arthur Pendragon Returns (Merlin), M/M, Merthur - Freeform, Post-Canon, temporanea perdita di memoria, temporary memory loss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:20:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23394064</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rox08/pseuds/Rox08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Disponibile anche su Wattpad e Efp.<br/>Dal prologo: Tutti almeno una volta nella vita hanno sentito nominare Merlin e Arthur, il servo ed il suo re, legati indissolubilmente dal destino.<br/>Ma cosa accadde dopo la battaglia di Camlan, nessuno può dirlo con certezza.<br/>Narra la leggenda che quando il re morì, Merlin impazzì e perse il controllo della sua stessa magia, causando una serie di fenomeni catastrofici che si fermò solo quando il suo mentore, Gaius, lo trovò in mezzo alla foresta sfinito e senza più una goccia di magia nelle vene.<br/>Da questo punto, ci sono tre rami di pensiero (...)<br/>Voi che state leggendo potete credere a ciò che volete, non è granché importante, ma voglio raccontarvi una storia che sentii da un giovane.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Merlin &amp; Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tutti almeno una volta nella vita hanno sentito parlare di Merlin e Arthur, il servo ed il suo grande re, legati indissolubilmente dal destino.<br/>
Ma cosa accadde dopo la battaglia di Camlann, nessuno può dirlo con certezza.<br/>
Narra la leggenda che quando il re morì, Merlin impazzì e perse il controllo della sua stessa magia, causando una serie di fenomeni catastrofici che si fermò solo quando il suo mentore, Gaius, lo trovò in mezzo alla foresta sfinito e senza più una goccia di magia nelle vene.<br/>
Da questo punto, ci sono tre rami di pensiero: il primo sostiene che Merlin abbia aspettato per anni il ritorno di re Arthur finché, ormai vecchio e pazzo, fu tramutato in acqua per diventare parte di quel lago che custodiva il corpo del suo re, e rinascere solo quando anche il suo re sarebbe tornato; il secondo sostiene che il mago sia diventato immortale e che ancora oggi sia in giro per il mondo alla ricerca di Arthur; il terzo sostiene invece che a causa del forte trauma subito alla morte del suo re, abbia perso ogni ricordo della sua vita a Camelot e della sua stessa magia.<br/>
Voi che state leggendo potete credere a ciò che volete, non è granché importante, ma voglio raccontarvi una storia che sentii da un giovane.</p><p>Era una sera anonima, decisi di entrare in un bar anonimo, bevendo un drink anonimo.<br/>
Stavo facendomi gli affari miei quando entrò una figura incappucciata, trascinando i piedi come fossero di piombo, e si afflosciò sullo sgabello accanto a me.<br/>
Aveva poi chiesto alla barista il drink più forte che aveva, salvo poi tossire come un dannato al primo sorso.<br/>
&lt;&lt; Ragazzo, se non sei abituato a bere non dovresti prenderti un Margarita come fosse acqua fresca&gt;&gt; gli dissi, poi richiamai la barista &lt;&lt; Julie, per favore porta al mio amico uno Spritz; la Margarita la prendo io. Metti entrambi i drink sul mio conto. &gt;&gt;<br/>
Aspettai che il ragazzo bevesse il suo drink, prima di cercare di iniziare una conversazione con lui.<br/>
Gli parlai di calcio, ma lui sembrò poco interessato; provai con il cinema, ma non funzionò neanche quello; quando provai con i libri, iniziò ad elencarmi titoli su titoli di libri che io reputai decisamente pallosi, per cui dovetti fermarlo e arrivare dritto al sodo.<br/>
&lt;&lt; Cosa ti è accaduto da portarti in questo bar a chiedere un superalcolico quando è chiaro che tu sia astemio? &gt;&gt;<br/>
Mi guardò con gli occhi spalancati, come un cervo davanti ai fari di una macchina, prima di abbassare lo sguardo sulle sue mani intrecciate sul bancone.<br/>
&lt;&lt; Non capirebbe neanche volendo...&gt; mormorò.<br/>
&lt;&lt; Dammi del tu e mettimi alla prova. Ma prima scusa la mia maleducazione, non mi sono presentato: il mio nome è Boris, il tuo?&gt;&gt;<br/>
&lt;&lt; Il mio nome? Beh, io ho sempre pensato di chiamarmi Merlin, ma adesso non lo so più con certezza. Forse, non ho mai saputo davvero chi fossi, fino a poco tempo fa. Ed il mio racconto inizia proprio da qui. Probabilmente dopo mi prenderai per pazzo, ma tu prima di decidere se è tutto vero o se è solo frutto della mia immaginazione, ascolta fino in fondo. &gt;&gt;<br/>
E da lì, il giovane davanti a me iniziò a raccontarmi una storia assurda.</p><p><em>Il giorno in cui venne alla luce, sua madre pensò di aver partorito un angelo: gli occhi azzurro cielo, i capelli biondi come il grano, Arthur era davvero un meraviglioso bambino. </em><br/>
<em>Ma la donna dovette </em><em>separarsene</em><em> presto, data la sua fin troppo giovane età, l'assenza del padre del bambino e la contrarietà della famiglia. </em><br/>
<em>Il piccolo Arthur quindi crebbe in orfanotrofio, circondato da altri bambini orfani, finché all'età di 12 anni non fu adottato da una famiglia benestante dal nome molto noto in città: i Pendragon. </em></p><p>&lt;&lt; Aspetta un po'!!&gt;&gt; lo interruppi &lt;&lt; Non saranno mica quei Pendragon?&gt;&gt;<br/>
&lt;&lt; Sì, proprio loro... I proprietari della Camelot Company, ovvero... &gt;&gt; iniziò a spiegarmi lui, ma lo anticipai.<br/>
&lt;&lt; La più grande banca del Regno Unito con sedi praticamente ovunque!! &gt;&gt;<br/>
&lt;&lt; Interrompimi di nuovo e non ti dico più niente!&gt;&gt; sbottò il ragazzo.<br/>
&lt;&lt; Ok ok, scusa! Continua pure...&gt;&gt;<br/>
&lt;&lt; Dunque... &gt;&gt; continuò lui.</p><p><em>Uther e Ygraine Pendragon avevano già una figlia, Morgana, con cui Arthur strinse un solido rapporto d'amicizia che li rese indivisibili come se fossero davvero fratello e sorella. </em><br/>
<em>Con la decisione di diventare modello uno e scrittrice l'altra, i due furono costretti a vedersi meno frequentemente di quanto realmente desiderassero, ma il loro rapporto restò comunque molto.... </em></p><p>&lt;&lt; Ragazzo taglia corto, perché non credo che tu sia una donna né tantomeno Arthur! Quindi, arriva al punto e dimmi cosa c'entrano questi due fratelli con te!&gt;&gt;<br/>
Mi guardò male, quasi volesse incenerirmi con lo sguardo, per cui borbottai delle scuse e lo lasciai continuare.</p><p><em>Arthur a causa del suo lavoro viaggiava molto, ma non appena possibile tornava a Londra, la sua città natale. </em><br/>
<em>Fu così che un giorno, mentre girava per la capitale, si ritrovò vicino ad una biblioteca. </em><br/>
<em>Vicino all'entrata vide un ragazzo poggiato su una moto, una meravigliosa Yamaha </em><em>FZ6</em><em>Fazer</em><em> blu elettrico, 600 cc di cilindrata ed una potenza di.... </em></p><p>&lt;&lt; Ragazzo ti stai perdendo di casa. E comunque ho capito che stai descrivendo la tua moto, quindi vai dritto al punto &gt;&gt;<br/>
&lt;&lt; Sì scusa, dicevo... &gt;&gt;</p><p><em>Vide un ragazzo dall'aria misteriosa poggiato su una meravigliosa moto. Indossava una giacca nera di pelle, dei jeans stretti, e fumava con un'eleganza che Arthur non aveva mai visto. Eppure non fu questo ad attirarlo, né la meravigliosa moto. </em><br/>
<em>Ma gli occhi azzurri del ragazzo, a tratti nascosti dai capelli neri spettinati dal vento, gli zigomi pronunciati, il collo esile coperto da un foulard blu e... le sue ben proporzionate orecchie. </em><br/>
<em>Anche se spesso qualcuno le aveva erroneamente definite "enormi". </em></p><p>&lt;&lt; Effettivamente hai delle orecchie grandi... Al contrario della tua modestia!&gt;&gt; gli dissi, ma lui sembrò non sentirmi.</p><p><em>Il biondo cercò quindi una scusa per avvicinarsi. </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Ehi amico, hai da accendere??&gt;&gt; </em><br/>
<em>Il ragazzo lo guardò con un sopracciglio alzato ed un mezzo ghigno. </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Ehm... Ci conosciamo?&gt;&gt; </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Non credo, comunque io sono Arthur...&gt;&gt; </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Ma mi hai chiamato "amico". &gt;&gt; </em><br/>
<em>Arthur si </em><em>imbarazzò</em><em> e si diede mentalmente dell'imbecille, finché il moro non gli si avvicinò porgendogli un pacchetto di sigarette e l'accendino. </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Io sono Merlin, e per stavolta ti offro una delle mie preziose sigarette. Ma la prossima volta vai al tabacchino all'angolo e te le compri lì&gt;&gt; </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Oh... Non avevo notato il tabacchino...&gt;&gt; </em><br/>
<em>Merlin lo guardò perplesso prima di scoppiare a ridere. </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Che testa di fagiolo!&gt;&gt; gli disse tra le risate. </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Come mi hai chiamato??&gt;&gt; </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Testa di fagiolo!&gt;&gt; </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Ma non significa niente!&gt;&gt; </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Lo so, ma guardandoti mi è venuto naturale pensarlo!&gt;&gt; </em><br/>
<em>Arthur si unì alle sue risate, per poi accendersi la sigaretta. </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Bella moto.&gt;&gt; </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Grazie, anche se non è mia purtroppo, o almeno non ancora. È di mio zio Gaius, a fine mese me la darà in cambio di un aiuto nella sua libreria&gt;&gt; disse lui indicando la biblioteca alle loro spalle. &lt;&lt; Anche se lo dice da anni ormai.... &gt;&gt; </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Mi piacciono le biblioteche, sono... Tranquille!&gt;&gt; esordì Arthur. </em><br/>
<em>Merlin lo osservò con il sopracciglio nuovamente alzato, tanto che Arthur pensò che il suo fosse un tic. </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Ci stai provando con me? &gt;&gt; gli chiese schietto. </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Cosa?! Assolutamente no</em><em>!&gt;&gt; rispose </em><em>avvampando</em><em>. </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Per me non è un problema, per carità, ma non credere che bastino due paroline per farmi cadere ai tuoi piedi! &gt;&gt; </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; No, no, hai davvero frainteso!! Io volevo solo... fare conversazione, tutto qui! &gt;&gt; si difese prontamente il biondo, </em><em>avvampando</em><em> d'imbarazzo. </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Merlin, vieni qui! &gt;&gt; chiamò un uomo dalla porta della libreria. </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Mi spiace ma io devo rientrare... A meno che non ti serva un libro, la nostra chiacchierata finisce qui. Arrivederci!&gt;&gt; disse il moro andando verso l'uomo. </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Arrivederci... &gt;&gt; </em><br/>
<em>Entrambi, durante il poco tempo passato assieme, sentirono qualcosa dentro sé cambiare ed una strana sensazione di pace mai provata prima, e al momento di salutarsi capirono che si sarebbero rivisti prima o poi. </em></p><p>&lt;&lt; E fu così che tu conoscesti Arthur Pendragon, fratello di Morgana Pendragon, entrambi figli di Uther Pendragon &gt;&gt; gli dissi calcando bene sui cognomi e guadagnandomi l'ennesima occhiataccia &lt;&lt; Molto interessante davvero, ma... Che c'entra questo con la tua disperazione? &gt;&gt;<br/>
&lt;&lt; Ehi! Io non sono disperato! Sono solo...&gt;&gt; ribatté lui, cercando una parola per descrivere la sua condizione, per poi arrendersi e sospirare.<br/>
&lt;&lt; Sei decisamente abbattuto, come un albero a cui hanno appena dato un colpo ben assestato di ascia!&gt;&gt;<br/>
&lt;&lt; Ok hai ragione... In ogni caso, da quell'incontro la mia vita è cambiata, e se ora sono.... in queste condizioni è dipeso in parte da questo. &gt;&gt; disse lui abbassando i suoi occhi azzurri tristi sul bicchiere ormai vuoto che aveva tra le mani.<br/>
&lt;&lt; Bevi un altro bel bicchiere di Spritz, così continuerai a raccontarmi la tua storia con più facilità!&gt;&gt; gli dissi prima di richiamare la barista.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Al secondo drink il ragazzo aveva le orecchie (ridicolmente enormi) rosse come due pomodori, ma manteneva una discreta lucidità e continuò a raccontarmi la sua avventura.</p><p><em>Per mesi Arthur e Merlin non si </em><em>rividero</em><em>, passò anche il Natale, arrivò il nuovo anno, pensarono che non si sarebbero più rivisti, finché non arrivò il compleanno della sorella di Arthur, Morgana, ed il biondo decise di prenderle un libro. </em><br/>
<em>Entrò nella libreria dove lavorava Merlin e cercò con lo sguardo il ragazzo, trovandolo poi su una scala a sistemare dei libri. </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Ciao! Quanto tempo! Ci provi ancora con il primo che passa?&gt;&gt; gli chiese il moro in modo scherzoso avvicinandosi. </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Ehi, ti avevo già detto che non ci stavo provando con te!!&gt;&gt; </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Ed io che per me non ci sono problemi, solo che dovresti </em><em>applicarti</em><em> di più! &gt;&gt; </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Comunque, sono qui per comprare un libro, mentre tu sei qui per lavorare, dunque è tuo preciso compito aiutarmi!&gt;&gt; </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Ok ok, come sei asino! Che genere di libro?&gt;&gt; </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Non sono un asino! E so esattamente quale libro mi serve. "Lettere d'amore e odio" &gt;&gt; </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Oddio! Non pensavo che pure un ragazzo tutto muscoli leggesse certi libri! Ti ho sopravvalutato! &gt;&gt; </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Non è per me, idiota! È per mia sorella! Tra l'altro, lei sostiene di odiarlo quando è palese che la sua sia solo invidia!&gt;&gt; </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Come si fa ad invidiare una a cui alla fine il fidanzato muore sull'altare??&gt;&gt; disse lui, ed una ragazza nelle vicinanze con in mano il suddetto libro lo guardò così male che Merlin temette per la sua vita e si scusò imbarazzato. </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Ahahahahahah hai appena rovinato la lettura ad una povera ragazza!!&gt;&gt; lo prese in giro Arthur. </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Per lo meno non sa che Marion rimane incinta!&gt;&gt; </em><br/>
<em>Un'altra ragazza nelle vicinanze spalancò la bocca e gli occhi. </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Oddio scusa!&gt;&gt; le disse il moro, mentre il biondo rideva a crepapelle. </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Tu si che sai come farti amare dalle ragazze!&gt;&gt; </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; E non solo! Comunque, ecco a te il maledetto libro!&gt;&gt; </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Grazie! Ah, tanto per la cronaca, mia sorella non è gelosa della protagonista ma della scrittrice: sono acerrime nemiche!&gt;&gt; </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Nemiche?? E chi sarà mai tua sorella, Morgana Pendragon?&gt;&gt;</em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Beh... sì, credevo lo sapessi.&gt;&gt;</em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Come avrei potuto? A malapena so che ti chiami Arthur!&gt;&gt;</em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Effettivamente non è così scontato. Sono Arthur Pendragon, il fratello di Morgana, faccio il modello.&gt;&gt;</em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Ehm... Non lo sapevo. &gt;&gt;</em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Però conosci mia sorella&gt;&gt;</em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Testa di fagiolo, forse non l'hai notato ma io lavoro in una libreria, è normale che</em><br/>
<em>conosca gli scrittori! &gt;&gt;</em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Credevo avessi visto qualche nostra foto, non so, su qualche rivista! &gt;&gt;</em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Non che io ricordi..&gt;&gt;</em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Vabbè, non è importante, meglio che mi sbrighi a pagare che sto</em><br/>
<em>facendo tardi per la festa di mia sorella! &gt;&gt;</em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Spiegami una cosa: sei andato a prenderle il regalo nell'ultima ora disponibile</em>? &gt;&gt;<br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Non è colpa mia, sono arrivato qua da appena due ore, prima ero in Francia! &gt;&gt; </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; In Francia eh?? E per fare cosa??&gt;&gt; </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Presto lo saprai, probabilmente la mia carriera sta per decollare! &gt;&gt; </em><br/>
<em>Merlin non diede particolare attenzione alle sue parole, e ben presto se ne dimenticò. </em><br/>
<em>Circa un mese dopo, Merlin era nel suo bilocale a sorseggiare un the caldo ai frutti rossi, rilassato nel suo giorno libero. Quando guardò fuori dalla finestra restò attonito.</em><br/>
<em>Sul palazzo davanti casa sua era appeso un enorme cartellone pubblicitario di un nuovo profumo, su cui faceva bella mostra di sé l'immagine di Arthur a petto nudo sotto la pioggia. </em><br/>
<em>Da quel giorno anche in tv si vedeva spesso la pubblicità di quel profumo, con Arthur sotto la pioggia come un dio greco, le gocce d'acqua che gli scorrevano addosso mentre lui incurante di tutto andava deciso verso una donna dai capelli rossi. </em><br/>
<em>Oltre che sui cartelloni e in tv comunque, il moro non lo vide per mesi; lo cercò sui social ma, indeciso se contattarlo o no, decise che si sarebbe semplicemente limitato a qualche occhiata occasionale ai suoi profili. </em></p><p>&lt;&lt; Ma perché?! Che senso ha?!&gt;&gt;<br/>
&lt;&lt; Non ci eravamo nemmeno scambiati i numeri di telefono! Mi sembrava brutto...&gt;&gt;<br/>
&lt;&lt; Invece farci pensieri erotici su di lui contemplandolo in pubblicità o su quel manifesto no, vero?!&gt;&gt;<br/>
&lt;&lt; Non mi facevo pensieri erotici su di lui!! O almeno, prima di quel momento no...&gt;&gt;</p><p><em>Circa una settimana dopo l'apparizione della pubblicità, il nome di Arthur era ormai sulla bocca di tutti, persino in libreria Merlin l'aveva sentito sussurrare tra ragazzine adoranti e donne sognanti. </em><br/>
<em>Addirittura una sera in cui aveva deciso di andare ad un pub vicino casa, mentre si guardava attorno in cerca di qualcuno con cui passare la serata, aveva sentito uno stralcio di conversazione tra due amiche che commentavano quanto fosse "bono quel biondino tutto muscoli della pubblicità del nuovo profumo, sicuramente uno così a letto è un portento". </em><br/>
<em>Non aveva voluto ascoltare altro, si era alzato ed era andato al bancone a chiedere un cocktail rigorosamente analcolico, data la sua bassissima resistenza all'alcol. </em><br/>
<em>La serata era poi andata bene, finché indeciso tra una bionda tutta tette ed un ragazzo tutto tatuaggi non aveva deciso che una cosa a tre non gli dispiaceva assolutamente. </em><br/>
<em>Così dopo neanche mezz'ora si era ritrovato sul divano di casa sua, a baciarsi con un perfetto sconosciuto mentre una perfetta sconosciuta gli si spogliava davanti. Da lì si erano rapidamente trovati a letto, e Merlin stava avendo uno degli amplessi migliore della sua vita, quando d'un tratto invece della biondina che si muoveva sinuosa tra lui e lo sconosciuto, immaginò Arthur. </em><br/>
<em>Ma non fu questo a </em><em>sconvolgerlo</em><em>: fu piuttosto il fatto che in quel momento ebbe l'orgasmo più forte che avesse mai avuto. Ed improvviso. Tanto da lasciare perplessi gli altri due, che imbarazzati se ne andarono a casa della ragazza. </em></p><p>&lt;&lt; Ahahahah ragazzo! Che pirla che sei stato! Hai una scopata perfetta e vieni subito! Ci credo che adesso sei così mogio! E spero che in questo momento tu lo sia in tutti i sensi, sai! &gt;&gt; gli dissi ridendo a crepapelle.<br/>
&lt;&lt; Shhh! Parla più piano che sentono tutti!!&gt;&gt; mi disse lui quasi saltandomi sopra per tapparmi la bocca con le mani.<br/>
Effettivamente tutti quelli attorno ci guardavano.<br/>
&lt;&lt; E comunque &gt;&gt; continuò lui &lt;&lt; non è nemmeno questo il problema che mi ha ridotto così... &gt;&gt;<br/>
&lt;&lt; Ah no? Hai fatto di peggio?! Aspetta, non sarai mica venuto nei pantaloni mentre Arthur ti abbracciava?! &gt;&gt;<br/>
&lt;&lt; Ma perché continui a urlare?? E tanto per la cronaca, non mi è mai successo! Ora, vuoi che continui con la mia storia o no?! &gt;&gt;<br/>
&lt;&lt; Continua pure! Credo che sarà divertente! &gt;&gt;<br/>
Lui sbuffò e si portò una mano tra i capelli, esasperato.</p><p><em>Passò un altro mese prima che Merlin e Arthur si </em><em>rivedessero</em><em>, e fu assolutamente per caso. </em><br/>
<em>Il moro era in fila al suo bar preferito, in attesa di un buon caffè, quando una testa bionda era entrata nel locale circondata da flash e fan imbizzarrite. </em><br/>
<em>Imprecò tra i denti quando vide il biondo scorgerlo a sua volta e avvicinarsi con un sorrisetto vittorioso, come se fosse a conoscenza della défaillance avvenuta -ovviamente- per colpa sua.  </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Ma guarda un po' chi c'è! Ogni tanto ti allontani dalla libreria allora! &gt;&gt; disse Arthur sfoggiando uno dei suoi migliori sorrisi.</em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Uhh, è arrivata la star! &gt;&gt;  rispose Merlin. </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Te l'avevo detto che la mia carriera stava per decollare! E infatti ora viaggia in alto! &gt;&gt; </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Attento che lì in alto l'ossigeno è più rarefatto e potrebbe non arrivarti al cervello! &gt;&gt; </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Ah ah ah, spiritoso! Comunque, penso che per un po' ci vedremo più spesso, ho comprato un appartamento qua vicino. &gt;&gt; </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Buon per te! Un po' meno per me che ti ritroverò sempre tra i piedi. &gt;&gt; </em><br/>
<em>Ed effettivamente fu così: si videro praticamente ogni giorno, a volte per caso e altre di proposito, quando Arthur andava alla libreria di Merlin e ci passava ore a parlare. </em><br/>
<em>Lo zio di Merlin, Gaius, ormai si era abituato a </em><em>trovarselo</em><em> anche nel retro bottega, seduto su un divano a leggere un libro su cui dibattere poi con Merlin. </em><br/>
<em>Si era anche accorto che ultimamente succedevano cose strane: abbassamenti di tensione quando Merlin si innervosiva, farfalle che sembravano spuntare dal nulla anche mentre fuori pioveva a dirotto, e addirittura un pomeriggio mentre cucinava per il nipote aveva visto la fiammella della cucina aumentare di botto e subito dopo diminuire. </em><br/>
<em>Fu per questo che una sera decise di uscire prima dalla libreria, dando il compito a Merlin di chiudere (assieme ad Arthur che tanto per cambiare era lì), e andò fuori città. </em><br/>
<em>Quando tornò la mattina dopo, sorrideva felice con un fagotto tra le braccia ed un gatto rosso di nome Kilgharrah. </em></p><p><em>Passando tanto tempo assieme, fu naturale per Arthur e Merlin diventare amici stretti, tutto andava bene e il moro stesso si sentiva più felice che mai. </em><br/>
<em>Tutto cambiò quando un pomeriggio, mentre Arthur stava commentando una partita di scherma che i due stavano seguendo in tv a casa del biondo, Merlin lo immaginò con una spada in mano e delle strane immagini iniziarono a vorticare nella sua mente, senza però avere un apparente senso. </em><br/>
<em>Confuso mormorò una scusa e corse via, verso casa dello zio. </em><br/>
<em>Gaius, vedendolo agitato, lo fece sedere su un divano e gli diede una camomilla e dei biscotti, per poi ascoltarlo parlare di Arthur che, con un'armatura di ferro addosso ed un mantello rosso, insegnava a lottare con la spada a dei cavalieri, con cui poi lottava contro dei briganti in mezzo al bosco, e altri episodi che però il ragazzo era certo di non aver vissuto, nonostante la mente gli dicesse il contrario. </em><br/>
<em>Quando il ragazzo si zittì, l'uomo dai capelli bianchi sospirò. </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Sono dei ricordi. &gt;&gt; </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Ma te l'ho detto: io sono certo di non aver mai vissuto qualcosa del genere! &gt;&gt; </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Lo so che è difficile da credere ma... tu Merlin hai... qualche anno in più di quanti ne dimostri ecco. &gt;&gt; </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Non sto capendo... &gt;&gt; </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Merlin, tu sei nato secoli fa, quando ancora l'Inghilterra aveva il nome di Albion. &gt;&gt; </em><br/>
<em>La parola "Albion" rimbombò nelle orecchie di Merlin come un colpo di cannone che sgretolando un muro immaginario dentro sé, fece scorrere nella sua mente ricordi di un tempo fino a quel momento dimenticato che ora reclamava il suo posto nei suoi pensieri. </em><br/>
<em>Ma non fu comunque facile da accettare per Merlin, che si alzò dal divano con le mani tra i capelli ed iniziò a girare per la stanza come una trottola impazzita, mentre Gaius aspettava che si calmasse prima di riprendere a parlare. </em><br/>
&lt;&lt;<em> È una cosa impossibile! Io sarei il Merlin delle leggende che gira da secoli per il mondo? E fino ad ora non me ne rendevo conto?! Di cosa si tratta? Sonnambulismo? Doppia personalità?? E poi come faccio ad avere... non so quanti secoli di età, se sembro un giovane di 25 anni?! &gt;&gt; </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Semplicemente hai dimenticato tutto, perfino la tua magia. È successo secoli fa, da allora è come se il tuo dono fosse sparito, ma io lo so che è ancora dentro di te, devi solo tirarla fuori, assieme ai tuoi ricordi.  &gt;&gt; </em><br/>
<em>Il moro si passò stancamente una mano sul viso, prima di riprendere a parlare rapidamente. </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Ma come si fa a dimenticare una cosa del genere?! </em><em>Si</em><em> può dimenticare di passare alla lavanderia a ritirare un giaccone, si possono dimenticare le chiavi a casa, si può addirittura dimenticare il pin della propria carta di credito, ma non un'intera esistenza! E invece fino a poco fa non ricordavo di aver vissuto durante il Medioevo, di aver conosciuto la regina Elisabetta I e di aver partecipato a entrambe le Guerre Mondiali! E tutto questo l'ho vissuto dimenticando però ogni volta tutto ciò che c'era prima! Ogni volta era come se vivessi una nuova vita, come se non fossi sempre io! &gt;&gt; poi si fermò con il viso corrucciato e guardò lo zio. &lt;&lt; Tu però eri sempre con me... &gt;&gt; </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; So cosa stai per chiedermi, e no Merlin, non potevo dirtelo prima perché non eri pronto, così come non posso dirti  tutta la verità ora. Per caso hai qualche ricordo che senti più importante degli altri? &gt;&gt; </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Io... ricordo... Ricordo una grande battaglia, il cielo era nero e... ad un tratto ci fu come un lampo... Poi ho come un buco di memoria, sento che manca qualcosa di importante. Mi sono svegliato in una foresta, vicino al lago di Avalon. Non riesco però a ricordare come fossi finito lì. &gt;&gt; </em><br/>
<em>Gaius sospirò tristemente. </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Se la tua mente non lo ricorda vuol dire che non sei pronto... Anche se penso sia solo questione di tempo, dato che hai ritrovato dei, seppur vaghi, ricordi di Arthur e i cavalieri... &gt;&gt; </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; A proposito, Arthur... è </em><em>quell'Arthur</em><em>? Se sì, perché lui sembra non ricordare niente? Anzi, se secondo le leggende io sono stato il suo fedele consigliere perché non ricordo niente di noi? Lui ricorda qualcosa? Io ho ricominciato a ricordare perché l'ho incontrato, vero? Eppure nei miei ricordi non c'è neanche un momento in cui io e lui parliamo, sembriamo quasi sconosciuti! Perché? &gt;&gt; </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Oh ragazzo mio, capirai tutto a tempo debito. Per il momento comunque, non parlarne con Arthur. Nel frattempo,  credo sia meglio che tu ricominci ad allenarti con la magia e soprattutto a tenerla a bada. &gt;&gt; gli disse guardando dietro le spalle di Merlin con un sopracciglio alzato e un mezzo sorriso divertito. </em><br/>
<em>In aria fluttuavano dei libri, due tazze ed il povero gatto di Gaius. </em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>&lt;&lt; Quindi tu saresti il vero mago Merlino? Quello con il cappello a punta, la tunica e la barba lunga? &gt;&gt; gli chiesi perplesso.<br/>
&lt;&lt; So che non ci crederai, ma sì, sono io. Anche se, come vedi, non porto cappelli, indosso dei normalissimi jeans e ho una leggerissima barba. Ti avevo avvertito che mi avresti preso per  pazzo, ma prima di dirmi la tua opinione aspetta che ti racconti tutto. &gt;&gt;</p>
<p><em>Nei giorni seguenti, per Merlin fu difficile nascondere il suo segreto ad Arthur, diventando più schivo, taciturno e irritabile. </em><br/>
<em>Dopo anni (o meglio, dopo secoli secondo quanto rivelato da Gaius) il moro aveva finalmente trovato un amico, qualcuno con cui sì sentiva inspiegabilmente legato ed in sintonia nonostante fossero molto diversi, e aveva paura che, se il biondo avesse scoperto la sua vera natura, sì sarebbe allontanato. </em><br/>
<em>Il rapporto tra i due ne risentì, dando luogo a litigi vari. </em><br/>
<em>Una mattina, durante uno di questi litigi, nel retro bottega della libreria, Arthur decise di prendere il toro per le corna. </em><br/>
&lt;&lt; <em>Mi spieghi che cavolo ti è successo?! È da quella sera a casa mia, quando sei praticamente scappato, che ti comporti in modo strano! </em>&gt;&gt;<br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Non è successo niente, va tutto bene! &gt;&gt; </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Non mi sembra! Sei sempre all'erta, come se da un momento all'altro potesse accadere qualcosa! &gt;&gt; poi prese fiato, gli sì avvicinò e gli poggiò una mano sulla spalla. &lt;&lt; C'è qualcuno che ti ha minacciato? Qualcuno che ce l'ha con te? Di cosa hai paura? &gt;&gt; </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Paura? Io? Io non ho paura di niente e di nessuno! &gt;&gt; rispose Merlin sbigottito. </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Oh andiamo Merlin! Ti conosco! È chiaro che sei spaventato da qualcosa, non serve che tu lo nasconda. &gt;&gt; </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Come fai a dire di conoscermi? Ci siamo incontrati per la prima volta un anno fa! Non mi conosci affatto in realtà! &gt;&gt; </em><br/>
<em>Si pentì subito di ciò che aveva detto quando notò lo sguardo preoccupato (che non aveva neanche notato prima) di Arthur diventare semplicemente ferito. </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Hai ragione, non ti conosco. Forse però avrei voluto conoscerti, ma è evidente che tu non sei d'accordo. Quindi è meglio che io me ne vada prima di darti altro disturbo. &gt;&gt; </em><br/>
<em>Il rumore della porta della libreria che veniva sbattuta sembrò arrivare fin dentro le ossa di Merlin. </em><br/>
<em>Il moro corse fuori a cercarlo, senza neanche prendere un ombrello per ripararsi dal temporale che imperversava da ore sulla città. </em><br/>
<em>Lo trovò in una piazzetta poco lontana, seduto ai piedi di una grande quercia con le radici che sembravano formare un nido dentro cui sì era riparato Arthur. </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Sembri un pulcino. Un enorme pulcino bagnato. &gt;&gt; gli disse Merlin </em><em>sedendoglisi</em><em> accanto. </em><br/>
<em>Non ricevette risposta. </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Rischi anche di ammalarti, e poi chi la sente la tua manager se non puoi andare a quel photoshoot di.. di chi era? Beh non importa il nome, il punto è che Vivien non te lo perdonerebbe. &gt;&gt; </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Che vuoi Merlin? &gt;&gt; </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Io... Volevo scusarmi per ciò che ti ho detto. Non lo pensavo davvero. &gt;&gt; </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Però hai ragione: non ti conosco davvero. Ad esempio, non so chi sono i tuoi genitori, né dove sono. Non so quand'è il giorno del tuo compleanno e non so che scuola hai frequentato o se ti sei laureato. &gt;&gt; </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; In compenso, sai che mi piace il rosso, che sono vegetariano, che amo le moto e che sono un idiota &gt;&gt; </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Beh, l'ultima è palese. &gt;&gt; </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Ogni tanto sì. &gt;&gt; </em><br/>
<em>Restarono per qualche minuto in silenzio, ascoltando </em><em>il rumore della pioggia delle foglie di quercia che gli facevano da riparo.</em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Il 4 luglio. Sono nato il 4 luglio. E, se può consolarti, neanche io so bene chi siano i miei genitori, dato che sono morti molto tempo fa ed io non ricordo niente di loro. Ho frequentato una scuola a qualche isolato da qui, ero anche molto bravo, avevo la media più alta dell'anno, ma non mi sono iscritto all'università. &gt;&gt; </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Ero sicuro che tu fossi un secchione! &gt;&gt; </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Lo ero, ma sentivo che il mio destino era lavorare nella libreria di mio zio, mi sento a casa lì. &gt;&gt; </em><br/>
<em>Finito di parlare si accese una sigaretta e guardò Arthur, mentre le domande che sì poneva su di lui da quando aveva cominciato a ricordare diventavano di colpo più insistenti, ed il peso delle sue nuove scoperte su sé stesso pesavano di più davanti agli occhi blu del biondo. </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Arthur.. &gt;&gt; sospirò avvicinandosi, senza far caso al fumo che finiva addosso all'altro. &lt;&lt; Tu... Credi nella reincarnazione? &gt;&gt; </em><br/>
<em>Lui non sì aspettava di sicuro quella domanda in quel momento, in altri casi sarebbe scoppiato a ridere, ma avvertiva una strana tensione in Merlin, vedeva qualcosa di troppo simile alla disperazione negli occhi di solito allegri del moro, per cui inghiottì a vuoto e gli rispose sussurrando, come se gli stesse confidando un segreto. </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Sì, io credo nella reincarnazione. E credo che quando due persone sono molto legate, finiranno per ritrovarsi in una qualche vita futura. O almeno lo spero. &gt;&gt; </em><br/>
<em>Altri ricordi presero forma nella mente di Merlin, ricordi fatti di nottate passate davanti al fuoco spalla a spalla con qualcuno di cui non ricordava ancora il volto, ma ricordava ciò che provava: un persistente senso di protezione e smisurata fedeltà. </em><br/>
<em>Lo stesso che in quel momento provava stando accanto ad Arthur. </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Potrebbe valere anche per noi due? Secondo te, potrebbe essere possibile che in una vita precedente noi ci fossimo già incontrati? &gt;&gt; </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Forse sì, ma non possiamo saperlo con certezza. Solo uno stregone potrebbe dircelo &gt;&gt; rispose ridendo Arthur, buttando la testa all'indietro come faceva sempre quando si sentiva particolarmente felice. </em><br/>
<em>Merlin invece in un primo momento si irrigidì, sentendo la magia dentro sé avere un sussulto quando Arthur aveva pronunciato la parola "stregone". </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Tu credi alla magia? &gt;&gt; gli chiese con i battiti del cuore accelerati. </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Che domande che mi fai oggi... Comunque sì, anche se ne ho un lieve timore: una persona con dei poteri magici potrebbe fare qualunque cosa, potrebbe farmi credere il falso, costringermi a fare cose che non voglio, potrebbe farmi di tutto... &gt;&gt; </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Io penso che dipende da chi la usa, perché in fondo è come una spada: può essere usata per ferire, ma anche per difendere, per uccidere o per salvare qualcuno. &gt;&gt; </em><br/>
<em>Arthur ci pensò un po' su, prima di rispondere. </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Hai ragione. D'altronde io non so niente della magia, e non si giudica ciò che non sì conosce.&gt;&gt; </em><br/>
<em>Restarono di nuovo in silenzio, la pioggia che continuava a scendere indisturbata, incurante di loro due seduti così vicini da unire un po' i loro profumi e di sentirsi uniti a loro volta. </em></p>
<p><em>&lt;&lt; Quello che hai detto prima non è vero comunque. Magari non conosci il mio passato, non conosci i dettagli della mia vita, ma mi conosci meglio di chiunque altro, forse anche meglio di me stesso. &gt;&gt; disse Merlin mentre spegneva la sua sigaretta. </em><br/>
<em>Arthur non rispose e lui continuò a parlare. </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; L'altra sera a casa tua ho ricordato una cosa importante e sono dovuto andare a dirlo a Gaius, e sono venute fuori più cose di quanto pensassi, cose che devo capire io stesso prima di </em><em>potertene</em><em> parlare. &gt;&gt; </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Va bene, aspetterò. Però non lasciare che, qualunque cosa sia, ti faccia dimenticare di te e delle persone che hai accanto. &gt;&gt; </em></p>
<p>Dopodiché, il ragazzo sì fermò a fissare il bicchiere tra le sue mani, come se ne fosse ipnotizzato.<br/>
&lt;&lt; E poi?? Che è successo dopo? &gt;&gt; lo incitai a continuare.<br/>
&lt;&lt; E poi l'ho baciato, che dovevo fare? &gt;&gt; mi rispose sornione.<br/>
Lo guardai sbigottito.</p>
<p><em>Fu solo un lieve </em><em>accarezzarsi</em><em> le labbra, ma ebbe l'effetto di una bomba dentro di loro, che dopo qualche istante si </em><em>scansarono</em><em> come se si fossero bruciati, guardandosi con gli occhi spalancati e le guance rosse. </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Io... Mi dispiace... &gt;&gt; iniziò Merlin, ma non finì la frase accorgendosi di una rosa comparsa dal nulla in mezzo a loro. </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Questa non c'era prima! &gt;&gt; disse infatti Arthur. </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Si che c'era, non </em><em>l'avrai</em><em> notata tu, asino come sei! &gt;&gt; rispose prontamente il moro. </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Non sono un asino! Semplicemente ero distratto. &gt;&gt; </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Distratto da cosa?? &gt;&gt; chiese con un sorriso impertinente </em><br/>
<em>Arthur borbottò un &lt;&lt; Idiota &gt;&gt; mentre si alzava e passava le mani sui pantaloni per ripulirli. </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Ha smesso anche di piovere. &gt;&gt; notò. </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Già. Andiamo a casa mia per asciugarci. &gt;&gt; propose Merlin alzandosi a sua volta e iniziando a camminare. </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Perché non a casa mia? &gt;&gt; ribatté il biondo superandolo. </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Perché la mia è più vicina, testa di fagiolo. &gt;&gt; </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Idiota. &gt;&gt; </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Asino. &gt;&gt; </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Merlin. &gt;&gt; disse Arthur bloccandosi. </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; È il mio nome quello. &gt;&gt; </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Guarda &gt;&gt; </em></p>
<p><em>Davanti a loro era spuntato un roseto su cui si posavano delle farfalle dorate, che volando sembravano delle fiammelle. </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Quello non puoi dire che c'era anche prima e non l'ho notato. &gt;&gt; </em><br/>
<em>Merlin iniziò a sudare freddo, alla disperata ricerca di una frase da dire, quando una voce femminile li interruppe. </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Arthur!! &gt;&gt; </em><br/>
<em>Una ragazza con i capelli neri legati in uno stretto chignon e dei grandi occhiali da sole neri si avvicinò a loro sollevando le lenti e mostrando dei luminosi occhi verdi che osservavano divertiti i due. </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Morgana, che ci fai da queste parti? &gt;&gt; le domandò Arthur evidentemente a disagio. </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Niente di che, volevo fare una passeggiata. &gt;&gt; rispose rapida, per poi spostare tutta la sua attenzione su Merlin &lt;&lt; Tu devi essere Merlin, l'amico di mio fratello. &gt;&gt; </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Beh sì, tu invece sei Morgana Pendragon, quella Morgana Pendragon! &gt;&gt; fu la risposta emozionata del moro. </em><br/>
<em>Ad Arthur non restò che accettare la presenza ingombrante di sua sorella per tutto il pomeriggio, e sentirle raccontare a Merlin di tutte le figuracce che aveva fatto. E delle sue ex. </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Oh e poi ci fu una tizia dai capelli rossi improponibili di nome Cassandra, o era Tamara?? &gt;&gt; gli chiese con un sorrisino furbo la ragazza mentre sorseggiava il caffè appena </em><em>portatogli</em><em> dal cameriere di un bar dove si erano seduti. </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Era Samantha, e a parte il colore forse troppo acceso dei suoi capelli era carina. &gt;&gt; </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Sì certo, ma la sua voce era semplicemente odiosa. Sembrava avesse un fischietto incastrato in gola. &gt;&gt; </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; E siamo a 6 ragazze solo fino ai suoi 19 anni. Cavolo Arthur, ti sei divertito parecchio eh? &gt;&gt; lo </em><em>punzecchiò</em><em> Merlin, che con sommo orrore del biondo sembrava parecchio in sintonia con sua sorella. </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Non così tanto evidentemente, dato che dopo appena un mese dalla rottura con Samantha fece coming out. Ricordo ancora la frequenza di pulsazioni della vena sul collo di nostro padre. &gt;&gt; </em><br/>
<em>A quel punto Merlin si </em><em>affogò</em><em> con il suo the. </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Che c'è? Non lo sapevi? &gt;&gt; chiese innocentemente Morgana. </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Sì, cioè, lo immaginavo, ma non pensavo l'avesse detto anche in famiglia &gt;&gt; </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Beh, doveva giustificare in qualche modo la presenza di </em><em>Gwaine</em><em> nel suo letto. &gt;&gt; </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Cosa?! Non ci credo!! &gt;&gt; </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; E invece devi mio caro! &gt;&gt; </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Morgana smettila!! &gt;&gt; la riprese Arthur dopo essersi ripreso dallo stato d'ansia in cui era caduto quando la sorella aveva parlato del suo coming out, ma lei lo ignorò. </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Dovevi vedere com'era imbarazzato! Si è chiuso in camera per un giorno. Poi ne è uscito, ci ha chiesto di riunirci in salotto e ha semplicemente detto "Sono bisessuale". Mia madre gli ha sorriso e gli ha chiesto se ci faceva conoscere il suo fidanzato, ma lui ha detto che si era trattato solo di un'avventura; io invece ho iniziato a </em><em>frequentarmi</em><em> con quel ragazzo, ed ora sono due anni circa che è il mio fidanzato! Arthur invece poco tempo dopo ha iniziato i suoi viaggi di lavoro per poter posare per diverse riviste, da quelle di moda a quelle beh... &gt;&gt; </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Non dirlo! &gt;&gt; la implorò Arthur, mentre Merlin prendeva un lungo sorso di the cercando di ignorare ciò che la sua mente stava formulando. </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Quelle porno. &gt;&gt; finì soddisfatta la ragazza, ghignando divertita. </em><br/>
<em>Il biondo esasperato si passò una mano sul viso. Merlin invece pensò che in quel bar facesse troppo caldo, nonostante fossero nella zona all'aperto e la strada fosse ancora bagnata di pioggia. </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Ma stai tranquillo Merlin: ora che ha raggiunto maggiore fama grazie a quello spot pubblicitario, non accetta più quei servizi. O almeno così ha detto... &gt;&gt; </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Ovvio che non li accetto! È stato troppo imbarazzante! &gt;&gt; </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; </em><em>Ohhh</em><em>, com'è pudico il mio fratellino! &gt;&gt; </em><em>squittì</em><em> Morgana. </em><br/>
<em>I due fratelli iniziarono a battibeccare tra loro ignorando Merlin che semplicemente sperava che il terreno sotto ai suoi piedi si aprisse per poterlo inghiottire e non farlo uscire finché il suo cuore non avesse smesso di cercare di uscire dal suo petto. </em><br/>
<em>In poche ore erano successe troppo cose assieme: il litigio con Arthur, il chiarimento, il bacio (cavolo, gli sembrava essere successo giorni prima), l'arrivo di Morgana (che, come aveva capito e detto Arthur quando aveva visto la sua reazione, era la sua scrittrice preferita) e infine la certezza che anche Arthur fosse bisex. Oh, e ovviamente la scoperta che, da qualche parte, pubblicate su una rivista, c'erano delle foto osé del ragazzo biondo che, in quel momento, lo stava fissando con le sopracciglia che quasi arrivavano all'attaccatura dei capelli</em>.<br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Allora? &gt;&gt; sentì chiedersi. </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Allora cosa? &gt;&gt; </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Non hai ascoltato? &gt;&gt; </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Ehm... Ero un attimo sovrappensiero... &gt;&gt; </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Morgana ti ha chiesto se ti va di partecipare alla cena di famiglia di domani sera &gt;&gt; </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Ah, beh ok, sì va bene. &gt;&gt; rispose quasi balbettando. </em><br/>
<em>Quando vide l'occhiataccia di Arthur che sembrava gridare "Traditore" si ricordò che l'amico gli parlava di quella riunione di famiglia da giorni, chiedendogli di aiutarlo a non presentarsi. </em><br/>
<em>"Ops" pensò. </em><br/>
<em>Morgana lo salutò allegra con un bacio sulla guancia, prima di andarsene con la scusa di dover &lt;&lt; comprare un vestito nuovo per quella cena speciale &gt;&gt; . </em><br/>
<em>Poco dopo anche i due ragazzi uscirono dal bar e camminarono in silenzio sul marciapiede, apparentemente calmi. </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Beh dai, almeno avrai me a farti compagnia. Non è positivo? &gt;&gt; esclamò Merlin cercando di tirare un po' su di morale il biondo. </em><br/>
<em>L'altro sì limitò a guardarlo storto, prima di fare uno scatto nel tentativo di acchiappare il moro, che riuscì a </em><em>scansarlo</em><em> per un soffio ed iniziò a correre, inseguito. </em><br/>
<em>Entrambi fecero finta di non vedere il sorriso dell'altro. </em></p>
<p>&lt;&lt; Dunque ancora prima di stare assieme, ti ha presentato alla sua famiglia &gt;&gt; esclamai.<br/>
&lt;&lt; Sì, cioè no, non in quel senso almeno. &gt;&gt; rispose il moro.<br/>
&lt;&lt; Ma ti ha presentato &gt;&gt;<br/>
&lt;&lt; Non è la stessa cosa! &gt;&gt;<br/>
&lt;&lt; E com'è andata? &gt;&gt;<br/>
&lt;&lt; Eh, com'è andata... &gt;&gt;</p>
<p><em>Arthur si presentò con tre ore di anticipo sotto casa di Merlin, ordinandogli via telefono di scendere e andare in macchina con lui. </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Potresti almeno dirmi dove andiamo? Devo ancora farmi la doccia e vestirmi! &gt;&gt; </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; È questo il punto! Tu non sai come devi vestirti ad un incontro con mio padre! Quindi io, da prode cavaliere quale sono, ho deciso di aiutarti. &gt;&gt; </em></p>
<p>&lt;&lt; Eheheh voleva farti dare bella figura con i suoi! &gt;&gt;<br/>
&lt;&lt; No, voleva evitare le lamentele di suo padre. &gt;&gt;</p>
<p><em>Entrarono in un negozio che trasudava lusso già dal tappeto. </em><br/>
<em>Merlin si sentiva assolutamente fuori luogo mentre Arthur era rilassato come se fosse appena tornato a casa sua. </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Arthur, non credo di avere abbastanza soldi per permettermi anche solo di respirare qua dentro. &gt;&gt; </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Fidati di me, qui dentro troveremo un completo perfetto  per te &gt;&gt; </em><br/>
<em>Il biondo iniziò a trascinare l'amico verso i camerini per poi riempirlo di camicie, pantaloni e giacche di ogni tonalità di grigio, blu e nero. </em><br/>
<em>Ogni volta che provava qualcosa, Arthur voleva vedere e dare il suo giudizio, costringendo il moro a fare una sfilata. </em><br/>
<em>Dopo i primi due cambi inoltre, al pubblico sì aggiunsero due commesse che davano il loro giudizio. </em><br/>
<em>Al quinto cambio, Merlin iniziò a trovare la cosa anche divertente, anche se non lo avrebbe mai ammesso. </em></p>
<p>&lt;&lt; Pretty woman, walking down the Street, pretty woman, the kind I like to meet... &gt;&gt;  canticchiai ironico.<br/>
&lt;&lt; Ehi! Non è da Pretty Woman!&gt;&gt;<br/>
&lt;&lt; No? &gt;&gt;<br/>
&lt;&lt; No. &gt;&gt;<br/>
&lt;&lt; Se lo dici tu... &gt;&gt;</p>
<p><em>Infine provò una camicia azzurro chiaro abbinata ad un pantalone ed una giacca blu scuro. </em><br/>
<em>Quando Arthur (con le due commesse) lo vide, semplicemente non seppe cosa dire, rimase a bocca aperta e occhi spalancati. </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Stavolta non dici niente? &gt;&gt; gli chiese Merlin. </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Stai... bene. Molto bene, devo dire. Lo prendiamo. &gt;&gt; disse soltanto. </em><br/>
<em>Arrivati alla cassa, Merlin rischiò un infarto a sentire il prezzo del completo (come aveva previsto dall'inizio). </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; È praticamente il triplo del mio guadagno annuale! &gt;&gt; </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Pago io. &gt;&gt; disse Arthur ignorandolo. </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Cosa? No! &gt;&gt; </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Che carino! Fa un regalo al suo fidanzato!  &gt;&gt; commentò una commessa guardandoli con aria sognante. </em><br/>
<em>I due si guardarono tra loro imbarazzati ma non dissero niente e, non appena pagato, uscirono rapidamente. </em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Il moro sembrava molto più sciolto rispetto a quando era entrato nel bar, si era levato la giacca che aveva addosso e ogni tanto muoveva la testa a ritmo di musica quando c'era qualche canzone che lo aggradava alla radio.</p><p>&lt;&lt; Continua a raccontare, voglio sapere com'è Uther Pendragon! &gt;&gt; gli dissi &lt;&lt; Lo descrivono tutti come un uomo di carattere, un po' burbero e soprattutto fin troppo irritabile ed orgoglioso. &gt;&gt;</p><p>&lt;&lt; Oh no, non è così &gt;&gt; rispose quello, per poi prendere un sorso dal suo succo (io e la barista avevamo concordato che non fosse il caso di dargli altro alcol, seppur leggero) &lt;&lt; Semplicemente quando lo guardi in faccia ti viene voglia di sparire dalla faccia della terra. Ma è anche un uomo saggio e si vede che vuole un bene dell'anima alla sua famiglia. Il problema sta nel fatto che è molto, molto, molto protettivo, e al minimo sospetto che qualcuno possa fargli del male, scatta sulla difensiva. E attacca. &gt;&gt;<br/>
&lt;&lt; Come un cane da guardia insomma &gt;&gt;<br/>
Il ragazzo scoppiò a ridere a crepapelle.<br/>
&lt;&lt; Non l'avevo mai pensato ma sì, hai perfettamente ragione! Fortunatamente però, ha sua moglie Ygraine che riesce a tenere a bada il suo carattere a tratti iracondo. &gt;&gt;</p><p><em>Villa Pendragon era almeno quattro volte l'appartamento di Merlin. </em><br/>
<em>Circondata da un meraviglioso prato verde, con alberi da frutto e cespugli di vari fiori dai bellissimi colori ed illuminata da dei faretti che la facevano sembrare quasi un'apparizione divina, faceva bella mostra di sé con muri bianco perla, terrazzine ornate di ringhiere in ferro battuto modellato in ghirigori, finestre dalle vetrate dai mille colori, e addirittura degli eleganti gargoyle che dal tetto sembravano ghignare a chi li guardava. </em><br/>
<em>Sembrava uscita da un catalogo di sale da ricevimento per matrimoni. </em><br/>
<em>Ma matrimoni reali, dove la presenza della regina Elisabetta era quantomeno plausibile. </em><br/>
<em>Nel solo tragitto tra il cancello d'entrata (neanche a dirlo maestoso) ed il portone d'ingresso, Merlin vide tre statue in stile greco, una fontana zampillante di acqua fresca resa dorata dalle luci e un roseto enorme che diffondeva del suo dolce profumo l'aria attorno. </em></p><p><em>Merlin seduto sulla macchina di Arthur si sentì intimidito da tutto quello e, quando un maggiordomo (probabilmente della sua stessa età) gli aprì la portiera, lo trovò sprofondato nel sedile e con gli occhi sbarrati. </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Benvenuto a casa Pendragon, signorino Emrys &gt;&gt; gli disse sorridendogli. </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Grazie. Può chiamarmi semplicemente Merlin e soprattutto darmi del tu.&gt;&gt; </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Se mi sentisse il signor Pendragon mi sgriderebbe severamente &gt;&gt; </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; E noi non facciamoglielo sentire, no? &gt;&gt; gli rispose il moro senza poter evitare di scherzare nonostante l'imbarazzo. &lt;&lt; Come ti chiami? &gt;&gt; </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Lancelot Goodman, al tuo servizio &gt;&gt; </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Piacere di conoscerti. &gt;&gt; </em><br/>
<em>Il tutto avvenne sotto lo sguardo divertito di Arthur, che si avvicinò dando una pacca al maggiordomo. </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Lancelot, con lui puoi essere te stesso, è un tipo che delle formalità non sa che farsene. &gt;&gt; </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; La persona perfetta da presentare a tuo padre, insomma &gt;&gt; disse ridendo il maggiordomo. </em><br/>
<em>Il biondo si unì alle sue risate, mentre Merlin sentiva l'ansia tornare a farsi sentire prepotentemente. </em><br/>
<em>I due se ne accorsero e cercarono di darsi almeno un contegno e non peggiorare la situazione. </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Tuo padre non è ancora arrivato, pomeriggio aveva una riunione in ufficio ed evidentemente è durata più a lungo del previsto. &gt;&gt; li informò Lancelot. </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Meglio per noi, così posso far vedere la casa a Merlin con più tranquillità. Prima però vado a salutare mia madre, immagino sia in cucina con Hunith come al suo solito. Merlin, ti lascio solo un attimo con lui, tanto penso che vi troverete bene &gt;&gt; rispose il biondo allontanandosi. </em><br/>
<em>Merlin sentì una strana sensazione sentendo il nome "Hunith" che, come gli aveva rivelato Gaius, era il nome di sua madre. Si chiese se fosse lei, prima che Lancelot gli iniziasse a parlare. </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Mio padre ha servito i Pendragon per anni, per cui sono cresciuto qui con Arthur. Quando mio padre è morto, Arthur ha insistito perché prendessi il suo posto e continuassi a vivere qui, come segno di riconoscenza verso mio padre che, poco prima di morire, gli aveva chiesto di prendersi cura di me. Sono sicuro però che anche senza che glielo chiedesse lui, Arthur l'avrebbe fatto. Mi ha pure perdonato di essermi innamorato della stessa ragazza che piaceva a lui, quando avevamo appena quindici anni, e si è messo da parte. Adesso quella ragazza è mia moglie, per cui gli devo anche questo. Arthur ha un cuore d'oro, ma sono sicuro che tu più di tutti lo sai. &gt;&gt; </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Beh sì, è un buon amico. Ma è anche un tale... &gt;&gt; stava per rispondere, quando l'oggetto del loro discorso lo interruppe. </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Cosa Merlin? Cosa sono? &gt;&gt; </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Una testa di fagiolo, ma già lo sai! &gt;&gt; </em><br/>
<em>Arthur gli diede uno scappellotto in testa, per poi accompagnarlo dentro casa congedando Lancelot</em>.</p><p>&lt;&lt; Dì un po', non è che ti piace questo maggiordomo?? &gt;&gt; gli chiesi.<br/>
&lt;&lt; No, Lancelot è solo un mio amico, nulla di più. &gt;&gt;<br/>
&lt;&lt; Sarà. Io però, se fossi in Arthur, mi ingelosirei. D'altronde, non sarebbe la prima volta che quel ragazzo mette gli occhi sulla roba altrui mi sembra di capire. &gt;&gt;<br/>
&lt;&lt; Gwen è stata un'eccezione, e per la cronaca non era mica fidanzata con Arthur! &gt;&gt;<br/>
&lt;&lt; Ora sembri tu geloso, e nel tuo caso è anche peggio perché sei geloso di qualcuno che fa parte del passato di Arthur &gt;&gt;<br/>
&lt;&lt; Ma quando mai! È la mia migliore amica, e stravede per Lancelot, e anche Arthur ha detto che ormai la vede solo come una cara amica. Pensa che le ha fatto da testimone di nozze insieme a Morgana. &gt;&gt;<br/>
&lt;&lt; Sarà... Ma ok, torna al tuo tour in casa Pendragon &gt;&gt;</p><p><em>Se l'esterno era celestiale, dentro era una meraviglia. </em><br/>
<em>Merlin non sapeva se lo lasciava più affascinato il lampadario di cristallo, il tappeto rosso che dall'ingresso portava alle scale in marmo bianco, i quadri intervallati da specchi che rendevano ancora più grande (come se servisse) l'ambiente o i mobili che, come gli stava spiegando Arthur, erano &lt;&lt; pezzi unici realizzati da un carissimo amico di mio padre, che ha seguito egregiamente i disegni di mia madre &gt;&gt;. </em><br/>
<em>Sua madre che, poco dopo, li raggiunse nel salotto dove Arthur aveva fatto accomodare Merlin e gli aveva offerto un aperitivo analcolico. </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Così tu sei Merlin! Morgana ti ha descritto davvero bene, sei molto carino &gt;&gt; gli disse avvicinandosi. </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; G-Grazie signora Pendragon &gt;&gt; rispose balbettando il ragazzo guardandola. </em><br/>
<em>Aveva i capelli biondi come quelli di Arthur e gli occhi verdi come Morgana, ed un dolce sorriso che le dava un aspetto etereo. Indossava un vestito celeste elegante senza molti fronzoli, che le arrivava poco sotto il ginocchio, ed un cardigan beige, ma sembrava una regina delle fiabe. </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Mi chiamo Ygraine, non darmi della signora ti prego, mi fa sentire vecchia! &gt;&gt; gli rispose ridendo poi con voce cristallina. </em><br/>
<em>Merlin notò come Arthur stesse sorridendo dolcemente guardando sua madre. </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Mamma, dov'è Morgana? &gt;&gt; chiese il ragazzo. </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Eccomi caro fratellino, ti mancavo? &gt;&gt; rispose una voce squillante dalle scale, prima che la ragazza facesse il suo ingresso nella stanza. </em><br/>
<em>Aveva i capelli neri raccolti in uno chignon ed un corto vestito rosso con lo scollo a barca che lasciava le spalle scoperte. </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Merlin! Allora sei venuto davvero! Ammetto di aver temuto che all'ultimo non saresti venuto! &gt;&gt; lo salutò abbracciandolo. </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Ma figurati! Non sono il tipo da dare buca ad un appuntamento. &gt;&gt; </em><br/>
<em>I quattro iniziarono a parlare tranquillamente tra loro, prima che Lancelot annunciasse l'arrivo di Uther Pendragon. </em><br/>
<em>Lo attesero nella sala da pranzo seduti ad un tavolo apparecchiato come se fosse un ristorante, e Merlin non riuscì più a tenere un suo pensiero per sé.</em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Ma ogni riunione di famiglia è così tanto... Elegante? &gt;&gt; chiese sottovoce ad Arthur al suo fianco.</em><br/>
<em>Lui scoppiò a ridere a metà tra il divertito e l'esasperato.</em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Merlin, te l'avevo detto giorni fa che le riunioni di famiglia indette da mio padre sono così. Ovviamente ci sono anche le cene normali, ma oggi mio padre ha detto di avere un annuncio importante da fare. Sicuramente riguarderà qualche nuovo accordo siglato dalla compagnia, o una nuova sede in fase di costruzione, o robe del genere. &gt;&gt;</em></p><p><em>Quando Uther Pendragon fece il suo ingresso nella stanza, Merlin si sentì congelare sul posto dai suoi occhi grigi. </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Merlin Emrys, dico bene? Mio figlio mi ha parlato di te, dice che sei un buon amico. &gt;&gt; gli disse porgendogli la mano. </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Ne sono lusingato. &gt;&gt; riuscì a dire soltanto. </em><br/>
<em>Una volta accomodatisi, Uther continuò a parlargli e fargli domande a cui Merlin riuscì però a rispondere con maggior scioltezza. </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Che lavoro fanno i tuoi genitori? &gt;&gt; </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Purtroppo sono morti in un incidente d'auto quando ero ancora molto piccolo. Avevano una libreria che ha poi portato avanti mio zio Gaius, che mi ha cresciuto. Anche io lavoro nella libreria, è un lavoro umile ma che da soddisfazioni. &gt;&gt; </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Ogni lavoro ha i suoi pro e i suoi contro &gt;&gt; rispose saggiamente l'uomo, e da quel momento Merlin si sentì più rilassato. </em><br/>
<em>La cena continuò tranquillamente, con le varie portate servite da Lancillotto e, arrivati al dolce, Uther si alzò in piedi e si schiarì la voce, come se dovesse parlare ad un gruppo ben più nutrito di persone. </em><br/>
<em>Arthur sembrò leggere nei pensieri di Merlin perché gli sussurrò all'orecchio &lt;&lt; Deformazione professionale dovuta alle tante riunioni di lavoro. &gt;&gt; </em><br/>
<em>Il profumo di Arthur solleticò dolcemente le narici di Merlin, causandogli dei brividi lungo tutto il corpo. </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Ho chiesto di riunirci qui oggi perché ho un annuncio importante da fare. Anzi... &gt;&gt; guardò la moglie e con lo sguardo la invitò ad alzarsi. &lt;&lt; Abbiamo un annuncio da fare &gt;&gt; </em><br/>
<em>Lei ricambiò al suo sorriso e si alzò tenendogli la mano. </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Io e Uther abbiamo deciso di rinnovare le nostre promesse di matrimonio tra un mese, in concomitanza con il nostro venticinquesimo anniversario. Ovviamente tu Merlin sei invitato, e Morgana può invitare Gwaine che stasera non è presente per motivi di lavoro. &gt;&gt; </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Sono così felice! Auguri!! &gt;&gt; disse Morgana andando ad abbracciarli, seguita da Arthur che abbracciò sua madre e strinse l'avambraccio a suo padre, mentre Merlin strinse la mano a Uther per poi provare a fare lo stesso con Ygraine, che invece se lo tirò addosso in un abbraccio. </em><br/>
<em>Merlin si commosse pensando agli abbracci che sua madre gli dava (era il caso di dirlo) secoli fa. </em><br/>
<em>Ma proprio in quel momento, dalla cucina arrivò una donna dai capelli lunghi e castani con un dolce sorriso sul volto. </em><br/>
<em>Merlin la riconobbe subito e sentì il cuore fermarsi, ricordando vagamente che a inizio serata Arthur aveva nominato una donna di nome Hunith con cui sua madre stava parlando. </em><br/>
<em>Sotto lo sguardo sorpreso dei presenti, e soprattutto quello preoccupato di Arthur, Merlin svenne. </em></p><p><em>Quando riprese i sensi, non capì dove si trovava. Avvertiva un lieve mormorio di sottofondo ed una mano che gli apprezzava i capelli. </em><br/>
<em>Era evidentemente sdraiato, dato che vedeva un lampadario dorato finemente decorato attaccato da un soffitto blu notte con dei puntini bianchi e gialli di diverse dimensioni a simulare il cielo notturno. </em><br/>
<em>Grazie a questo particolare, Merlin capì di trovarsi nel salotto piccolo di casa Pendragon (che comunque era il doppio di quello di casa sua). </em><br/>
<em>Ebbe appena il tempo di ricordare gli ultimi avvenimenti prima che Morgana gli si avvicinasse. </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Merlin, come stai? Come ti senti? Menomale che Arthur era accanto a te e ti ha preso prima che finissi a terra &gt;&gt; gli disse indicando con un cenno del capo alla sua destra. </em><br/>
<em>Lui mosse lievemente la testa in quella direzione e vide che era appoggiato alle gambe di Arthur, che lo guardava dall'alto con attenzione senza dire niente. </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Sto.. sto bene, ho avuto un calo di zuccheri credo. Succede! &gt;&gt; si ricordò di rispondere dopo un po'. </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Capito. Beh, stai ancora un po' sdraiato, quando te la senti ci raggiungi di là. Hunith ti porterà a breve una camomilla con il miele, dovrebbe aiutarti. &gt;&gt; </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Va bene, vi raggiungo a breve. &gt;&gt; </em></p><p><em>A quel punto si aspettava che Arthur seguisse la sorella, per cui alzò lievemente la testa per dargli modo di alzarsi. Invece lui rimase fermo dov'era e anzi gli appoggiò una mano sulla fronte invitandolo silenziosamente a restare appoggiato. </em><br/>
<em>Merlin pensò che il suo cuore avesse appena perso un battito, per poi cominciare a correre per recuperarlo. </em><br/>
<em>Restarono così soli, sul divano, nel silenzio assoluto. </em><br/>
<em>La mano di Arthur si spostò tra i capelli corvini di Merlin ed iniziò ad accarezzarli quasi distrattamente, mentre il ragazzo socchiudeva gli occhi profondamente rilassato. </em><br/>
<em>Almeno finché il biondo non parlò. </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Cos'è successo? Voglio la verità. &gt;&gt; </em><br/>
<em>Il moro si agitò lievemente, perché non poteva dirgli che aveva appena rivisto sua madre dopo secoli, ma la sua bocca agì prima del suo cervello. </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Hunith è mia madre, o perlomeno la sua reincarnazione. &gt;&gt; </em><br/>
<em>Le sopracciglia di Arthur si alzarono in contemporanea, corrugando la fronte. </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Merlin sono serio. &gt;&gt; </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Anche io. &gt;&gt; </em><br/>
<em>Ormai non poteva rimangiarsi ciò che aveva detto. </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Magari si assomigliano molto, capita di trovare due persone molto simili. Ma da qui a parlare di reincarnazione ce ne vuole. Forse ti sei solo suggestionato dopo il nostro discorso di ieri. D'altronde, Hunith è al nostro servizio da almeno vent'anni, mentre tua madre... &gt;&gt; </em><br/>
<em>Lasciò la frase in sospeso, ma Merlin capì cosa volesse dire. </em><br/>
<em>E capì anche che ciò che avrebbe detto a breve sarebbe sembrato folle ad Arthur, probabilmente lo avrebbe allontanato, ma aveva bisogno di chiederglielo. </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Hai mai avuto la sensazione di aver già vissuto? &gt;&gt; </em><br/>
<em>Il biondo sembrò irrigidirsi, prima di fare un sorriso che però agli occhi di Merlin sembrò il più falso mai visto. </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Ma no, figurati. &gt;&gt; </em><br/>
<em>Merlin fece finta di crederci. </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Hai detto di credere nella reincarnazione, no? &gt;&gt; </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Sì, ma non ho mai avuto questa sensazione. &gt;&gt; </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Beh, io sì. E ti assicuro che quella donna, anni o addirittura secoli fa, era mia madre. &gt;&gt; </em><br/>
<em>Arthur lo fissò con le labbra strette, per poi distogliere lo sguardo. </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Mi chiedo se... Se questa sia la prima volta che ti succede. &gt;&gt; </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Così intensamente sì, anche se ho già incontrato altre persone del mio passato. Ma mi sono ricordato di loro dopo averli incontrati, mentre di Hunith mi ricordavo già da prima. &gt;&gt; </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Quindi hai ricordi della tua vita precedente? &gt;&gt; </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Sì. Ce li ho da un po'. Esattamente da quella sera in cui sono scappato da casa tua. &gt;&gt; </em></p><p><em>Il moro si aspettava di vederlo alzarsi rapidamente per buttarlo fuori casa reputandolo un pazzo e urlandogli contro di non avvicinarsi mai più. </em><br/>
<em>Invece lui lo stupì, restando non solo calmo, ma addirittura mostrando quella che sembrava a tutti gli effetti curiosità </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Ci siamo già incontrati in un'altra vita? &gt;&gt; </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Non ne sono sicuro, credo di sì, ma non ho ricordi chiari su di te. &gt;&gt; </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Capito. &gt;&gt; </em><br/>
<em>Se a Merlin mesi prima fosse capitato di fare un discorso del genere, avrebbe pensato di essere impazzito. </em><br/>
<em>Invece in quel momento parlarne con Arthur era liberatorio, perché gli stava finalmente dicendo una parte di verità. </em><br/>
 </p><p>&lt;&lt; Che figata però! Dev'essere fantastico e al tempo stesso strano avere dei ricordi del genere! Beh, più strano in realtà. &gt;&gt; commentai, per poi fargli la stessa domanda che gli aveva posto Arthur. &lt;&lt; Non è che magari ci siamo già incontrati in un'altra vita? &gt;&gt;<br/>
Lui mi guardò con uno sguardo stanco, quasi sofferente, che rispose al suo posto, per poi sospirare.<br/>
&lt;&lt; Sì, ci siamo già conosciuti in una vita passata. In realtà abbiamo passato poco tempo assieme, e tu eri più schivo di ora. Non posso dirti altro però. &gt;&gt;<br/>
&lt;&lt; Wow... Eravamo amici? &gt;&gt;<br/>
&lt;&lt; Non posso dirti altro, mi dispiace. &gt;&gt; rispose guardando verso fuori.<br/>
Mi sembrò quasi di vedere i suoi occhi lucidi, ma fu un attimo prima che riportasse la sua attenzione su di me e riprendesse a raccontare la sua storia.</p><p><em>Mentre Merlin beveva la camomilla portata da Hunith, la donna era rimasta a osservarlo preoccupata, dopo avergli anche controllato il polso e la fronte nonostante il ragazzo, imbarazzato ed emozionato contemporaneamente, l'avesse più volte rassicurata di stare meglio. </em><br/>
<em>Quando era infine uscita dalla stanza, il moro aveva tirato un sospiro di sollievo, sotto lo sguardo divertito di Arthur. </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Testa di fagiolo, smettila di fissarmi con quel ghigno, sei quasi... inquietante. &gt;&gt; </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Sei divertente quando ti imbarazzi. Lo sai che ti arrossiscono anche le orecchie? Diventano rosso pomodoro e risaltano ancora di più, come se fosse necessario. &gt;&gt; </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Ah ah che ridere. Vorrei vedere te al mio posto, a contatto con una persona di cui tu ricordi il passato mentre quella non ha la minima idea di averti già incontrato e conosciuto. Nel nostro caso poi, eravamo molto legati. Era una donna molto dolce ed una madre premurosa. Quando ero piccolo mi regalava dei fazzoletti da legare al collo per ripararmi dal freddo, eravamo poveri e non poteva permettersi altro, ma a me bastava, li indossavo sempre ed era come se lei fosse sempre con me a proteggermi e accarezzarmi. Ovunque andassi, sentivo che lei era con me. &gt;&gt; </em><br/>
<em>Merlin si era perso nei suoi ricordi e mentre li raccontava ad Arthur la sua voce si era incrinata in più punti, finché delle lacrime non gli avevano anche rigato le guance. </em><br/>
<em>L'altro rimase ad ascoltare con attenzione, senza fargli pesare quel momento di debolezza ma anzi standogli accanto e accarezzandogli la mano. </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Ti va di cambiare discorso? Penso che per oggi sia abbastanza, o meglio, immagino non sia facile parlarne tanto a lungo. &gt;&gt; sussurrò dopo un po'. </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Effettivamente no. Sto anche cercando di capire perché tu non sia già scappato terrorizzato da me. &gt;&gt; </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Semplice: non potrei mai avere paura di te. &gt;&gt; gli rispose con sconcertante sincerità negli occhi. </em><br/>
<em>Merlin sentì nuovamente l'impulso di baciarlo, ma questo gli fece pensare ad un altro discorso lasciato in sospeso dai due. </em><br/>
<em>Probabilmente anche Arthur dovette pensare lo stesso, dato che passò dal fissargli le labbra al guardare per terra grattandosi la testa. </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Arthur, ieri al parco... Prima che arrivasse Morgana... &gt;&gt; </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Sì, capisco cosa vuoi dirmi... &gt;&gt; </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Io... ho agito d'impulso, avrei dovuto trattenermi, mi dispiace... Spero che tu non mi odi per questo... &gt;&gt; </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Merlin... Siamo a casa mia, con la mia famiglia di là... &gt;&gt; </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Hai ragione, non è il momento giusto per parlarne... &gt;&gt; </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; No, non è quello che intendevo farti capire... Volevo solo dirti che se ti odiassi tu non saresti qua e non ti avrei fatto conoscere i miei.... &gt;&gt; </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Beh ma mi ha invitato Morgana... &gt;&gt; </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Ma io ero presente. Se non avessi voluto, l'avrei detto, non credi? E comunque voglio anche farti notare un altro fatto. &gt;&gt; </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Cosa? &gt;&gt; </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Io non ti ho respinto. Tu avrai anche agito d'impulso, come hai detto, ma io non mi sono ritratto. &gt;&gt; </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Ah. Ok... &gt;&gt;</em></p><p>&lt;&lt; "Ah ok" ?? Gli hai risposto "Ah ok" ?? Ma sei scemo o cosa? &gt;&gt;<br/>
&lt;&lt; Non sono bravo in queste cose.... &gt;&gt; rispose imbarazzato lui.<br/>
&lt;&lt; Ma va va... &gt;&gt;</p><p><em>Prima che potessero dire altro, Morgana bussò alla porta ed entrò nella stanza. </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Merlin, ti senti meglio? &gt;&gt; </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Sì sì, grazie. Ora arriviamo. &gt;&gt; rispose alzandosi, imitato da Arthur. </em><br/>
<em>Quando la ragazza chiuse la porta, si girò verso il biondo. </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Riprendiamo il discorso dopo, che dici? &gt;&gt; propose sorridendo imbarazzato. </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Certo. E comunque, hai di nuovo le orecchie rosse. &gt;&gt; </em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Epilogo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tutte le domande trovano risposta.<br/>Per esempio: chi è in realtà Boris?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Finita la cena, Arthur riaccompagnò Merlin a casa e i due parlarono per un po' in macchina. </em><br/>
<em>Davanti al portone di casa poi, il moro </em><em>tentennò</em><em>, indeciso sul da farsi. </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Merlin, la porta non si apre solo guardandola. &gt;&gt; disse Arthur. </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Lo so, stavo solo pensando... &gt;&gt; </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; A cosa? &gt;&gt; </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Vorrei che tu </em><em>salissi</em><em> a casa mia per offrirti una tazza di the e parlare ancora, magari chiarire quello che è successo al parco. Insomma, non ho doppi fini. &gt;&gt; </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Per me va bene, non è certo la prima volta che salgo a casa tua. Comunque "quello che è successo al parco" è un bacio. Chiamiamo le cose con il loro nome. &gt;&gt; </em><br/>
<em>Presero l'ascensore fino al quinto piano, dove abitava Merlin, senza parlare ma lasciando che le loro mani si </em><em>sfiorassero</em><em>. </em><br/>
<em>Entrati in casa, Merlin andò a preparare del the mentre Arthur si sedette sul divano. </em></p><p><em>Quel bilocale era molto diverso dalla casa dei suoi, dove avevano cenato, ed anche da  casa sua, dov'era andato a vivere pochi mesi prima. Era notevolmente più piccolo ma fin dall'inizio Arthur l'aveva trovato confortevole, tutto sembrava essere al posto giusto nonostante il disordine: rappresentava perfettamente il suo proprietario. </em><br/>
<em>Ma l'arrivo del moro con due tazze di the fumante interruppe il flusso dei suoi pensieri. </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Pensavo ti fossi addormentato! Ti avevo chiesto se volessi lo zucchero o il miele, ma non hai risposto, quindi ti ho messo il miele. &gt;&gt; gli disse sorridendo. </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Ero sovrappensiero, scusa &gt;&gt; rispose prendendo una tazza in mano. </em><br/>
<em>Sorseggiarono</em><em> la bevanda in silenzio, lanciandosi qualche occhiata di nascosto. </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Dunque... Ieri al parco... &gt;&gt; iniziò Arthur </em><em>tentennando</em><em>. </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Ieri al parco... &gt;&gt; </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Ci siamo baciati. &gt;&gt; </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Ci siamo baciati... &gt;&gt; </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Smettila di ripetere quello che dico!&gt;&gt; </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Ok scusa, va avanti. &gt;&gt; </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Tu te ne sei pentito? &gt;&gt; </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Io... &gt;&gt; </em><br/>
<em>Merlin ci pensò su, indeciso. </em></p><p><em>Non poteva dire che gli fosse dispiaciuto perché, per quanto fosse stato breve, era stato bellissimo. Ma aveva anche paura che non fosse stato lo stesso per Arthur, e che questo li potesse allontanare. </em><br/>
<em>Prima che potesse decidere cosa dire, il biondo posò la tazza sul tavolino di fronte a loro. </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Io non me ne sono pentito. Non era previsto, è vero, ma l'unica cosa di cui mi pento è proprio che sia durato così poco. Perché è probabilmente dalla prima volta che ci siamo visti, davanti alla libreria, che sento che tra noi c'è un legame particolare, un sottile filo che ci lega anche quando siamo lontani. Se per te non è lo stesso, faremo finta che non sia successo niente e continueremo come nulla fosse; ma se tu provi almeno un po' di ciò che sento io, perché non provare a... Andare oltre? Perché non provare a vedere se potrebbe funzionare tra noi? &gt;&gt; </em><br/>
<em>In tutta risposta, Merlin posò la tazza vicino a quella di Arthur e lo baciò. </em><br/>
<em>Se la prima volta era stato delicato, dolce e quasi timoroso, stavolta fu pura passione. Merlin scoprì di adorare mordere le labbra di Arthur ed affondare le mani tra i suoi capelli dorati, mentre Arthur realizzò che il peso (in realtà quasi inesistente) di Merlin su di sé lo faceva sentire completo. </em><br/>
<em>In poco tempo, i vestiti finirono sul pavimento ed i due si ritrovarono avvinghiati sul divano con solo gli slip addosso. </em><br/>
<em>Ma quando il moro allungò la mano verso  i boxer di Arthur, lui riprese il controllo della situazione e lo fermò. </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Aspetta, con "andare oltre" non intendevo dire questo. &gt;&gt; disse baciandogli la mano   &lt;&lt; Non che non ti desideri, tutt'altro, ma fino a mezz'ora fa neanche riuscivamo ad ammettere che ci siamo baciati. Per cui almeno per stare ci fermiamo qui. &gt;&gt; </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Va bene... Però rimani qui stanotte? Dormiremo soltanto, promesso. &gt;&gt; gli propose Merlin. </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Va bene, questo sì. Ma prima voglio sapere una cosa, e stavolta devi darmi una risposta a parole e non soltanto saltarmi addosso. &gt;&gt; </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Forse effettivamente avrei dovuto trattenermi e risponderti, prima. &gt;&gt; ammise. </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Decisamente, per quanto mi sia piaciuto ciò che è successo. &gt;&gt; disse sorridendo malizioso il biondo, per poi tornare serio &lt;&lt; Tu cosa provi per me?&gt;&gt; </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Io... Da quando ti ho incontrato, la mia vita è decisamente cambiata. Penso che ormai non potrei più stare senza di te. Quindi sì, vorrei provare a stare con te. Penso che potrebbe funzionare. &gt;&gt; </em><br/>
<em>Arthur gli sorrise per poi prenderlo per mano. </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Ora andiamo a dormire, è stata una giornata decisamente intensa, non credi? &gt;&gt; </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Abbastanza. Però la tua famiglia è adorabile. Tranne tuo padre, lui all'inizio mi ha messo i brividi. &gt;&gt; rispose Merlin guidandolo verso la camera da letto. </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; È sempre così con mio padre. Però in fondo è una brava persona. &gt;&gt; </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Questo non lo metto in dubbio. &gt;&gt; </em><br/>
<em>Una volta sotto le coperte, Arthur strinse la vita di Merlin con un braccio e gli fece poggiare la testa sul suo petto. </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Buonanotte Merlin &gt;&gt; gli sussurrò dandogli un bacio sulla fronte. </em><br/>
<em>&lt;&lt; Buonanotte Arthur &gt;&gt; </em></p><p>&lt;&lt; Scommetto che al risveglio uno dei due ha portato la colazione all'altro! &gt;&gt; gli dissi dandogli una pacca sulla schiena.<br/>
&lt;&lt; Non esattamente... &gt;&gt; rispose lui tornando cupo come ad inizio serata.<br/>
&lt;&lt; Che è successo? &gt;&gt;<br/>
&lt;&lt; Diciamo che il destino non è venuto semplicemente a bussare, ha direttamente buttato giù i muri e mi ha investito a pieno. &gt;&gt;<br/>
&lt;&lt; Come prego? &gt;&gt;</p><p><em>Mentre Arthur dormiva pacificamente, Merlin ebbe il sonno agitato. </em><br/>
<em>I tanti ricordi dove il moro si trovava a fianco di un ragazzo, divennero più chiari, facendogli vedere il volto della persona che aveva accanto in varie occasioni. </em><br/>
<em>Così Merlin scoprì che, quando ancora viveva a Camelot, ovvero secoli prima, aveva già conosciuto Arthur e affrontato con lui sfide inimmaginabili contro stregoni, creature magiche, assassini e maledizioni. </em><br/>
<em>Avevano passato tutta la vita a salvarsi a vicenda e ad amarsi in segreto, senza mai avere il coraggio di dichiararsi all'altro.  </em><br/>
<em>La leggenda di re Arthur e del suo servo Merlin non era altro che la storia della loro vita. </em><br/>
<em>E come la leggenda racconta, re Arthur morì tra le braccia di Merlin, dopo che quest’ultimo gli aveva rivelato di essere uno stregone e di averlo sempre protetto nascosto nell'ombra. </em><br/>
<em>La storia non raccontava però cosa ne era stato di lui. </em><br/>
<em>Il dolore provato dal servo quando il suo re aveva chiuso gli occhi era stato indescrivibile, al punto che la sua magia si ribellò e uscì dal suo corpo, bruciando prima e </em><em>flagellando</em><em> con pioggia e vento dopo, tutto ciò che lo circondava. </em><br/>
<em>Lo stesso Merlin non riuscì a controllarla. </em><br/>
<em>Una volta che Merlin riuscì a riprenderne il controllo, non era che una piccola fiammella quasi inconsistente. </em><br/>
<em>Gaius trovò il ragazzo in mezzo alla desolazione e lo abbracciò, prima che perdesse i sensi. Al suo risveglio, non ricordava niente di Camelot, niente del suo re, niente della profezia del grande drago Kilgharrah. Il vecchio medico decise di rimanergli accanto senza mai rivelargli la verità, vivendo ogni vita come fosse la prima. </em></p><p><em>Il Merlin del presente si svegliò urlando sotto lo sguardo terrorizzato di Arthur che lo stava scuotendo da un po' nel tentativo di svegliarlo da quello che pensava fosse solo un incubo. </em><br/>
<em>Il moro lo guardò un attimo, prima di abbracciarlo stretto e piangere ininterrottamente per ore, raccontando ad Arthur ciò che ricordava. </em><br/>
<em>Fu inevitabile raccontargli anche della magia che aveva ricominciato a </em><em>scorrergli</em><em> tra le vene dopo il loro incontro, e del discorso fatto con Gaius. </em><br/>
<em>Una volta </em><em>calmatosi</em><em>, la luce del sole entrava dalle finestre lasciate aperte il giorno prima e li illuminava. </em><br/>
<em>Ma loro, stanchi per la notte tormentata, si addormentarono nuovamente e stavolta </em><em>dormirono</em><em> pacificamente. </em><br/>
<em>Quando Merlin si svegliò era pomeriggio inoltrato. </em><br/>
<em>Il tramonto illuminava il profilo di Arthur rendendo la sua pelle dorata e i capelli ancora più chiari. </em><br/>
<em>Restò per un po' ad osservarlo, prima di alzarsi dal letto, rivestirsi e uscire di casa, diretto al più vicino bar. </em></p><p>&lt;&lt; Ed ora sono qui. &gt;&gt; concluse la sua storia il ragazzo.<br/>
Io lo guardai con la bocca spalancata, incredulo.<br/>
&lt;&lt; Cavolo. Dev'essere molto dura da accettare una cosa del genere. &gt;&gt;<br/>
&lt;&lt; Decisamente. Sono qui per questo: non so che fare adesso. Ho paura che lui ce l'abbia con me per non averlo salvato. D'altronde, io sono profondamente arrabbiato con me stesso per questo. E non so neanche come farò a guardarlo in faccia adesso che sa tutto. &gt;&gt;<br/>
&lt;&lt; Ragazzo, quest'ultima parte credo sia abbastanza facile: voltati. Il tuo belloccio è dietro di te. &gt;&gt;</p><p>Si voltò, arrossendo furiosamente quando si ritrovò faccia a faccia con un ragazzo biondo, che immaginai essere Arthur Pendragon.<br/>
&lt;&lt; Non è carino abbandonare qualcuno nel proprio letto per andare in un bar. &gt;&gt;<br/>
&lt;&lt; Io... &gt;&gt;<br/>
&lt;&lt; No, non dire niente e ascolta. Non sono morto per colpa tua, tu hai fatto il possibile per salvarmi, ed io non potrei mai avercela con te per questo. E poi, come al tuo solito, non noti la parte più importante di tutta questa faccenda, e cioè che ora siamo qui, io sono qui, vivo, al tuo fianco. Stavolta non ci sarà nessun Mordred ad uccidermi, nessuna spada forgiata dal fuoco di un drago a trafiggermi, nessuna profezia sulla mia morte. &gt;&gt;<br/>
Merlin non rispose, così Arthur continuò a parlare.<br/>
&lt;&lt; Non lasciare che ciò che è accaduto nel passato, possa influire sul presente. Abbiamo avuto una seconda possibilità per stare assieme, sfruttiamola per essere felici come non abbiamo potuto fare prima. &gt;&gt;<br/>
Dopo qualche minuto, finalmente il moro aprì bocca.<br/>
&lt;&lt; Hai ragione. Però è difficile da accettare. I primi ricordi mi avevano scombussolato, ma questi sono ben peggiori. Non è facile accettare di aver avuto un'altra vita, soprattutto se è successa una cosa del genere... Ancora ora, a distanza di secoli, sento quel dolore tremendo provato quando ti ho perso. Tu come fai a essere così tranquillo, sapendo di essere già morto? &gt;&gt;<br/>
&lt;&lt; Merlin, tu sei stato sincero con me, ora tocca a me esserlo con te. Io ricordo tutto dalla notte dopo il nostro primo incontro. &gt;&gt;<br/>
&lt;&lt; Che cosa?! &gt;&gt; esclamò sbalordito il moro.<br/>
&lt;&lt; Ricordo di essere stato il re Arthur Pendragon, di aver governato il regno lasciatomi da mio padre, Uther Pendragon, di aver combattuto contro la mia sorellastra Morgana e di essere morto ferito da Mordred durante la battaglia di Camlann. Però fino alla notte di ieri non ricordavo di averti incontrato. Poi ci siamo baciati al parco, e quella notte mi sono ricordato di te. Quando ieri ti ho chiesto se ci fossimo incontrati in una vita precedente, volevo capire se anche tu ti ricordavi di me, ma dalla tua risposta ho dedotto di no. &gt;&gt;<br/>
&lt;&lt; Perché non me lo hai detto prima?&gt;&gt;<br/>
&lt;&lt; Per il tuo stesso motivo: avevo paura di perderti, o che mi reputassi un pazzo. Dopo stanotte però, evidentemente qualcosa si è sbloccato nella tua testa e ora anche tu ricordi. E ne sono felice, perché ora siamo entrambi consapevoli di quanto siamo uniti, di quanto ci completiamo. Non ci sarà nessun altro per me, Merlin, solo tu potrai starmi accanto, e so che anche per te ci potrò essere solo io, perché ci apparteniamo da sempre. Abbiamo aspettato letteralmente per secoli questo momento, adesso viviamolo. &gt;&gt;<br/>
I due si guardarono negli occhi, sorridendo. <br/>
&lt;&lt; E vissero tutti felici e contenti &gt;&gt; dissi io dopo un lungo momento di silenzio, guadagnandomi un'occhiataccia da entrambi per l'intrusione &lt;&lt; Cavolo, avete la stessa occhiataccia! È inquietante! &gt;&gt;<br/>
&lt;&lt; Arthur, ti presento Boris. Ha ascoltato il mio delirare per tutta la serata. &gt;&gt; mi presentò il moro, stranamente rosso in volto.<br/>
L’altro mi guardò con le sopracciglia alzate, ed io ebbi la netta sensazione di averlo già incontrato prima.<br/>
&lt;&lt; Piacere di conoscerti e complimenti per la pazienza, so che Merlin sa diventare pesante quando si lamenta di qualcosa. &gt;&gt;<br/>
&lt;&lt; Abbastanza, però tutto sommato è simpatico. Tienitelo stretto ragazzo, perché sono certo che lui per te prenderebbe la luna. &gt;&gt;<br/>
Entrambi arrossirono, facendomi ridere.<br/>
&lt;&lt; Julie, porta da bere ai miei due nuovi amici, al solito offro io. &gt;&gt;<br/>
Proposi un brindisi all'amore, perché non avevo mai visto due ragazzi amarsi tanto quanto loro.</p><p>Fu proprio questo a farmi credere a tutta la storia raccontatami da Merlin, perché una storia del genere non si può inventare.<br/>
Dopo aver bevuto, i due ragazzi mano nella mano dissero che sarebbero tornati a casa per parlare di ciò che era successo (anche se io penso che fecero altro).<br/>
Poco prima che uscissero dal bar però, l'istinto mi disse di dargli il mio numero di telefono ed il mio indirizzo di casa.<br/>
&lt;&lt; Mi piacerebbe vederci di nuovo, così mi raccontate come sta andando la vostra storia. Ah, se il citofono fosse guasto (come spesso succede) chiedete alla portinaia di Boris Balinor, vi porterà lei al mio appartamento. &gt;&gt;<br/>
&lt;&lt; Va bene, verremo senz'altro a trovarti. &gt;&gt; rispose con le lacrime agli occhi Merlin.</p><p>Da quella sera è passato un mese, ci siamo tenuti in contatto ed ora sto andando a casa loro.<br/>
Hanno deciso di annunciare il loro fidanzamento alla famiglia di Arthur e a Gaius.</p><p>Per me sono diventati i figli che non ho mai avuto e loro, soprattutto Merlin, mi trattano come un padre.<br/>
<br/>
 </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p><strong>Salve!</strong><br/>
<strong>Ringrazio di cuore i miei amici, che mi hanno supportato (e sopportato) durante la creazione di questa storia, improvvisandosi non solo motivatori ma anche beta tester, e chi ha letto la mia storia.</strong><br/>
<strong>Spero vi sia piaciuta! </strong><br/>
<strong>Detto questo, w la BBC che ci ha regalato questa serie con Arthur, Merlin e i vari personaggi!</strong><br/>
<strong>A presto! </strong></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>